


Love dramatic

by starlightpika



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightpika/pseuds/starlightpika
Summary: You and Cove go along with an intense game of romance until one gives out and confesses.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random songfic I did in my spare time, I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Song: 'Love Dramatic' from Kaguya sama: Love is war. English lyrics by AmaLee  
> (There are more stories on Cove by me on Wattpad - StarlightPika)

It was an overwhelming hot summer day in Sunset Bird. You and Cove decided that today was going to be a lazy day as it was a little too hot for you two to feel like doing anything. 

As much as you would enjoy being an outgoing 13-year-old, the house with the AC blasting felt much better at the moment. 

Cove had thought the same and decided to hang out in your room for the day, lazily trying to rack up his brain for hangman. Finally, it seemed that it hit cove what the word would be and he started putting the lines onto the paper.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
Oh love me, Mister

Oh, Mister

Can you make me believe this is not a dream?

Hey, Mister

C'mon, Mister

Is it sad that my heart's beating frantically?

Just my feelings alone make me lose my breath  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

As soon as Cove was done, you started using your one brain cell that was overheating to figure out what Cove had put down. It wasn't even a word, it was a phrase! Cheeky Cove on the job. 

You look over to Cove to try and see what he was thinking, only to have him avert his eyes and him blushing slightly but you thought his face was slightly pink because of the heat. I mean, your face was also pretty pink from the heat too! 

While you were trying to guess your lucky letter, Cove's heart could not be beating any faster right now. He definitely might regret it later but knowing you, he was sure that you would be quite fine with it. That's what he liked about you the most.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
Then you give me that look

And I'm over the edge

You and I, my, we play quite a dangerous game

Love is war, love is war, love is war  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

After some small talk, teasing and enjoying each other's company, you finally guessed the phrase. 'You are cute'. You looked over to Cove and smiled, him returning the smile with a small one of his own. You grabbed his hand and held it, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Aw Cove that's so nice what the heck- you are WAY cuter than me come on" Cove looked at his free hand on his lap, obviously flustered by the sudden compliment.

"y/n I don't know what your talking about, you are so much more cuter than you think"

"No u"

"Uno reverse"

"Damn it Cove you stubborn man, but remember that your cute and adorable uwu"

"Did you just uwu out loud?"

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
It's so dramatic

I feel the tension rising as we dance

I get a vision

A premonition of thrilling romance  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

Suddenly you could hear light pitter pattering from your window. Confused as to why there was such a noise, you go up to your window beside your bed to check. 

It was in fact raining! However, the sun was still bright and out, shining the raindrops and making a rainbow outside.

"Look, it's a sun shower! Come on y/n let's get out there!" Cove practically leapt up with newfound energy and took hold of your hand, dragging you downstairs and out the front door. 

Your mums who were watching TV in the living room gave a quizzical look at your direction but only laughed it off. 

As soon as you both reached outside, you were dragged out to dance in the rain with Cove. Hearts beating fast, the romantic tension rising as you danced, how thrilling it was to be with each other on a day like this.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
All at once I hear it calling me

And I feel a touch, a longing for destiny

I just wish that I could find the chance

To set free these feelings of love

And break the walls that surround your heart!  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

You mentally sighed at how adorable Cove looked. His tan skin glistening due to the raindrops and sun combined with his minty green hair swishing around frantically yet elegantly around his face. 

You kind of already knew he had a crush on you but the problem was the walls around his heart. You knew the young man well enough to know that he will never admit anything since he's much more reserved than you were, even if his facial expressions conflict that.

'One day he will admit his feelings...' you thought to yourself. You gave Cove a wistful look and a soft smile before returning to the rain dance.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
Oh love me, Mister

Oh, Mister

Can you make me believe this is not a dream?

Hey, Mister

C'mon, Mister

Is it sad that my heart's beating frantically?

Just my feelings alone make me lose my breath

Then you give me that look

And I'm over the edge

You and I, my, we play quite a dangerous game

Love is war, love is war, love is war  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

On the other hand, Cove was losing his breath just at the sight of you, your skin was practically glowing in the summer's light as you smiled at him with pure happiness. 

The way you were dancing was entrancing to him and he couldn't get enough. 

The way you were playing with each other's hearts was indeed a dangerous game of young romance. Even he could tell the romance was slowly reaching its highest peak.

'Come on y/n, i'm starting to go over the edge for you'

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
King of pretending

Acting so cool, you never give an inch

This game we're playing

Are you aware it's one that no one wins?  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

To Cove, you were the absolute KING of acting like nothing was wrong, you were truly the king of pretending - it was just your nature no matter the situation. 

But even so, he still wonders how much longer you can pretend that your feelings are only filled with fondness. When will your facial expressions and walls betray your nature?

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
I don't need a fairy-tale ending

Only happy-ever-afters happen in movies

I won't waste my time rejecting lies

I wanna get lost in your love

So come and tease my heart a little more!  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

Your mums came outside to see what you were doing just as the sun shower had ended. "Aw, the rain stopped" Cove sulked slightly as he looked up to the sky, hoping for more rain to come. 

You couldn't help but giggle and agree, twirling around one more time before realising your mums were about to reprimand you for your carelessness in the rain.

"y/n! Cove! My goodness, you're both completely soaked, come here I'll get you both a towel to dry off. Don't want Mr Holden to be asking questions when he gets home ha!" Your mum quickly went inside to go get you and Cove a towel

. Your ma was laughing at your antics. You were in for a tease any time soon now.

"The way you were both dancing was almost elegant! The way you caught Cove when he fell down was absolutely romantic AND dramatic wasn't it?" 

You went over to your ma and gave her a small smack on her arm then shielding your face with one hand to hide the blood rushing blush coming to your face. 

Cove also looked away from your ma, trying his best to hide his flustered state. Your mum gave you the towels, looking slightly confused at the two teenagers and her wife as you both tried your best to dry off thoroughly. 

You whispered to yourself while wiping your face with the towel to make sure no one heard you. 'Ma I swear if you tease my already bursting heart, I WILL come for your weave'

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
Oh love me, Mister

Oh, Mister

One thing I can't forget is your silhouette

Hey, Mister

C'mon, Mister

But the chance of a kiss is one I won't get  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

A few weeks of fun summer activities have passed. You were dreading going back to school, knowing you won't get a break like this much more often anymore. 

You were on the road to high school so things will only get tougher from here. You decided to take a breather and go to the hill behind your house, only to see a familiar silhouette. 

"HEY COVE!" you yelled out from the distance, using the remaining energy you had to run over to him instead of walking. Walking is overrated guys. 

Cove smiled at your direction and waved a hello.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him curiously. 

It's not like it was not a normal thing for him to be here. In fact, almost every time you came here, he was always sitting or standing on the hill, watching the sun set and the waves crash on the beach.

"Heh, do you even need to ask at this point? I'm just here to relax. School's coming up and it's kinda stressing me out. My mum is also leaving soon... I don't want her to go" Cove responded with a sigh and laid down on the grass.

Cove's mum, Kyra Preece, was spending this summer with the Holden's as a surprise from Cliff. Call it a Clifford surprise if you will. 

At first, Cove thought it was a bad idea that his dad didn't even tell him but now he has started to enjoy being together as a family. Only if it was for a little while.

You followed suit and laid down next to him. You felt for his hand and held it gently, turning to your side and looking at him. 

His presence was always calming and with the sound of the waves, it was fascinating how relaxed you can be just by the sight of him.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
If I break down your walls

I wonder if I'll find

Something hidden behind those pure innocent eyes

You and I, my, we play quite a dangerous game

Love is war, love is war, love is war  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

Cove slowly turned towards you, happy that you were here and gave your hand a tighter squeeze to show his appreciation for you. 

He had a glint in his eye that you noticed but you two only kept staring at each other, comforting the other with their presence. Childhood best friend privileges, am I right?

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" You asked him, chuckling at his facial expression.

"I'm being you silly!" You laughed at his statement.

"What? Having some sort of glint in my eye is something that happens? Come on you also do the same every time so you can't say anything!" You used your free hand to lightly bonk his head, earning an 'ow' and a laugh from Cove as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks for always being here for me y/n. You're always too nice to me"

"I'm always here for you Cove. Never forget that"

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
Can you tell me the answer please?

Can't you see that I'm down on my knees?

I'm begging...

Please tell me

The secret of obtaining your love  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

It was now the last day of summer and the last day you will see Cove's mum until her next visit if she ever decides to come back. Cove was still feeling a little sad so he came over to your house a few hours before his mum would go back to Nevada. 

You two were talking idly, you sitting on your comfortable bed and messing around with the blue sheets while Cove sat on your desk chair, rolling it over to you so that way you were both close enough to talk to each other.

It was at that exact moment you had the thought of confessing your crush to him. LET'S GET THIS BREADDDDDDDD. 

It was best to be direct with him so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings later. You looked up to him, meeting eye to eye and took a deep breath. 

You called out to him, even though he was already looking at you, he became more attentive once you called his name. Your cheeks were becoming hotter and hotter by the minute while you were trying to keep your composure.

"You know Cove, you're pretty and wonderful and the best person I know! I like you so much"

Cove sat there, eyes wide and frozen to the seat. After a few minutes of tense silence, it hit you that he was actually not breathing. "Oh my god Cove, you need to breathe! Did I break you- oh god-" 

You were about to walk over to him when he suddenly took a huge intake of oxygen, squeaking an "okay" right after.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
Oh love me, Mister,

Oh love me, Mister

Oh, Mister

Can you make me believe this is not a dream?

Hey, Mister

C'mon, Mister  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

"Um I don't know what to do now" Cove answered honestly, still trying to find his normal breathing pattern again while you sighed with relief that you didn't have to call your mums for a breathing emergency. 

"Well you could tell me how you feel, I would like to know" you encouraged him, hoping it wouldn't end with rejection.

"Well, um, thank you for that...before" He said formally while his voice wobbles slightly. You giggled at his sudden formality and even he started to realise it sounded ridiculous. 

"Sorry sorry, I'm being weird. I just never thought this would actually happen. I hoped it would happen with us... talking about how we like each other" Cove fiddled with his hands and looked at his lap, feeling really shy to admit the fact he had hoped for something like this for a while. 

Your face suddenly burst into a heatwave and your face became red. He smiled at the positive reaction.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
With the sound of your voice put a spell on me

Tried to hold back my love

But I no longer can

So I'll give you my heart, everything that I am

You and I, my, we play quite a dangerous game

Love is war, love is war, love is war  
★·.·'¯'·.·★ 

"y/n I like you too. Like a lot. Probably way too much... but thank you for waiting for me" He ducked his head bashfully and managed a small smile. 

He looked back up to meet with your eyes, affection being transparently clear on his facial expressions. You were glad his facial expressions were so easy to read.

The look he gave tipped you over the edge. You suddenly got up, making your way towards him. Cove was surprised at the sudden movement and moved his chair backwards slightly. 

You grabbed onto his shoulders, parting your lips. Before you let him say anything, you captured his lips and connected your lips with his. It was a short and sweet kiss, even a little bit wonky as it was both of your first kisses but it felt right to the both of you. It was like finally finishing a puzzle with the final piece.

You were both a blushing mess and full of anxiety but you definitely broke through the walls of his heart. Your wish finally came true.

★·.·'¯'·.·★  
Love me, Mister

Love me, Mister  
★·.·'¯'·.·★


End file.
